1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens for use with a digital camera, such as a single-lens reflex camera or mirrorless camera, a video camera, a broadcasting camera, a monitoring camera, etc., and an imaging apparatus provided with the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to zoom lenses for use with digital cameras, such as single-lens reflex cameras or mirrorless cameras, video cameras, broadcasting cameras, monitoring cameras, etc., a four-group zoom lens consisting of positive, negative, positive, and positive lens groups is well known as a type of zoom lens that is suitable for achieving high magnification. In recent years, in order to speed up autofocus, a lens type where part of the lens groups is divided to effect focusing by moving fewer lenses has appeared.
In particular, with a type where a negative third lens group is disposed on the image side of a negative second lens group and focusing is effected by moving the third lens group, a necessary amount of movement for focusing in particular at the telephoto side is smaller than that with other types of zoom lenses.
Further, in view of ensuring a distance of movement for focusing at the telephoto side and shortening the closest distance at which the lens can be focused, it is advantageous to move the lens groups during magnification change from the wide-angle end to the telephoto side such that the distance between the second lens group and the third lens group is increased.
As the above-described five-group zoom lens consisting of positive, negative, negative, positive, and positive lens groups, those disclosed in Example 1 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-195748 (hereinafter, Patent Literature 1) and Example 1 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-044249 (hereinafter, Patent Literature 2) are known.